Severus and Lily oneshot
by akg97
Summary: This is a oneshot about Lily/Severus, about how life might have been if they ended up together.


Lily kissed Harry, her beautiful baby boy as she lay him gently in his dark blue colored crib. Harry was already fast asleep as she pulled his cover over his tiny torso and waved her wand up at the yellow star mobile floating over his crib. The stars slowly spun in a clockwise motion while a soft melody played.

"Goodnight my sweet angel, mommy loves you." Lily whispered to Harry as she caressed his cheek.

Lily quietly exited the room and cracked the door ajar as she left, Making her way downstairs to the kitchen. She hummed a tune as she opened the fridge for a late night snack and spotted a leftover piece of cherry mince pie. Lily smiled in delight as she grabbed the plate of pie out of the fridge.

"Just what I need." She said in satisfaction.

She got a fork and walked over to the empty living room and plopped down into a big, comfy, dark green armchair as she stretched out and opened her book she was reading.

Five minutes past and lily heard a loud popping sound outside the house. She smiled as her husband, severus walked in. He took his work robe off and hung it up on the coat rack by the front door, then carried himself to the kitchen.

"Hello darling!" The red-head called to her husband as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey love, I didn't think you would still be up this late" Severus replied as he went to open the fridge.

"I just put Harry to bed, it took him forever to finally fall asleep. Now I thought I'd just catch up on some late night reading. How was work?"

"Pretty damn frustrating, Tonks misplaced the crime portfolios of the new apprehended wizards we caught. So thanks to her I had to spend all day re-filling out a whole bunch of paperwork" Severus grumbled.

Lily chuckled, "You gotta love Tonks!"

"Oh yeah" Severus replied sarcastically "Ugh I cant find that pie I had left in here, It was…" Severus trailed off.

"You mean this pie" Lily said raising the half eaten pie slice.

"That's my pie! Come on Lils, I've been waiting to savor that all day!" Severus whined as he made his way over to his wife.

Lily snatched the plate away from his reach just as he was about to grab it.

"Im sorry, its just too important to me" She teased.

"Come on, don't make me hex you!" Severus glared at her playfully. Lily smiled and took a bite of the pie. "Mhmm, sooo good." Lily teased while dramatically opening and closing her eyes in delight.

They both just looked at each other in silence for a good two seconds until severus made another quick attempt to snatch the plate. Lily jumped out of the chair with the pie and took off down the hall laughing.

Severus chased after her. Lily switched to the other side of the dining room as Severus jumped In front of her. "HA! GOT YOU!" But Lily quickly apparated by the stairs.

Severus ran up the stairs and sent a freezing charm at his wife. He gently caught her and sat her up facing him, he reversed the charm.

"Hey! That's not fair, you cheated!" Lily pouted

Severus laughed, "No way! You apparated, Now hand over the pie!"

Lily held up the pie, "Oh this pie?" she smiled as she took the pie and smudged it all over her husbands face.

Severus surprised, starting laughing and took the rest of the pie and smudged it on her face as well. "You little tease!"

His wife kissed his lips, "Yeah , but you love it"

Severus kissed her forehead, "Haha your not wrong I suppose"

They both made their way into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth to clean their faces with.

"Well, looks like we both don't get pie now" Severus teased.

Lily smirked whiping the cherry pie filling from her neck.

Severus pulled her in for a hug, just as he did, a faint cry from Harry was heard upstairs.

"Looks like we woke him up" Lily said. "I'll get him!" Severus said happily.

Lily followed her husband upstairs into Harry's room. Severus scooped up his son and cradled him. Harry suddenly stopped crying and stared back at his fathers smiling face.

"Shhh go back to sleep Harry, Daddy's here" Severus whispered to the sleepy baby, rocking him gently back and forth in his arms.

Harry slowly faded back to sleep. Lily leaned into Severus and he put his arm around her, holding Harry in the other.

"We sure made a beautiful son, though I have to say he looks just like his daddy" Lily said as she gazed at her son happily.

"Yes but he has his mothers beautiful green eyes." Severus replied looking at lily. "I love you Lily"

"I love you too Sev, Always?"

"Always.." Severus said

Lily and Severus shared a tender kiss and embraced each other watching their baby boy softly snoring away in his slumber.


End file.
